As The Sun Sets
by oopsdidiwritethat
Summary: *A late night connection underneath the stars.* Nothing but 3722 words of smut. Switch!Klaine, blink-and-you-miss-it cum play, bare backing, rated M for a reason. Don't like Bottom!Blaine? Don't read it :P PWP *ONE SHOT* *COMPLETE*


_It's a long time but I'm back in town! Felt it was time for another one shot! Enjoy :D_

* * *

**As The Sun Sets**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Word Count: 3722**

**Summary: A late night connection underneath the stars. **

**Warnings: (Well, do I HAVE to note the obvious?), Switch!Klaine, blink-and-you-miss-it cum play**

* * *

**As The Sun Sets**

The days were scorching, sun beating down burning everything it touched. The night's sky was cool in contrast, a breeze from the waters calming the blaze from days long light. That particular day was especially hot and miserable. The humidity was high and the day long.

As the sun began to set, Kurt and Blaine decided that it would be a good evening to laze about and watch the sun set over the horizon. They took out a blanket, pillows, and made a few mimosas for the occasion. Blaine never noticed Kurt putting something small into the pocket of his board shorts.

They laid out their king size blanket neatly over the sand and piled their pillows to make sure they were comfortable. Kurt laid a throw at the end -just in case they were to get cold after the sun set and the breeze became cold- before sitting down next to his gorgeous husband.

Kurt smiled as he looked at Blaine, the setting sun radiating off of his golden tanned skin. He, for one, was never more grateful that they decided to go sans shirts – the view was more perfect than the horizon in the distance. He looked up and into Blaine's eyes. The tones of the setting sun, reflected off of his honey colored eyes, causing them to seem brighter than the sand.

Blaine smiled back at Kurt handing him his mimosa. The two sat close together, allowing Kurt's left leg to entwine with Blaine's right. Kurt allowed himself to lean into Blaine's firm stature and sip his drink and look over the waters as the sun slowly descended under the sea.

Words were not needed at the moment. The two spent many a night like this, enjoying each other's company, sharing each other's energy, cuddled together under the stars. There were times in people's lives where silence could be the best therapy and the best way to connect with the one they loved.

One mimosa turned into two and by the time the sun completely set the two were laid down, Blaine curled into Kurt's side, as he ran his fingers through Blaine's curls. "Tonight has been perfect, here with you, all of this." Blaine finally spoke, the magic of beauty, set with the sun; that moment over, but a new one ready to begin.

"I love you Blaine." Kurt replied with a delighted sigh.

"I don't want to go in yet."

"Neither do I, let's just lie here under the stars forever and ever."

"Well love, I don't think that's possible; the sun will rise come five."

Blaine laughed and pinched Kurt's side. "You know what I mean smart ass."

"I do."

* * *

The moon and stars shone brightly over the small private beach that two lovers, you could even call them soul mates, shared. Blaine pulled the throw over their barely clothed bodies as the breeze cooled the heavy summer air.

Kurt used the moment Blaine got up for a moment to move out of the way. Blaine didn't notice and when he went to fling himself back into Kurt's arms he was greeted by a pile of pillows.

"_Oof_- Hey! Wha-" Blaine began to complain as Kurt pounced on top of him, effectively cutting him off as their lips joined. Blaine's heart began to race as he allowed his hands to map out the muscles in Kurt's back and dip down into the waist band of his shorts.

Kurt moaned at the pressure of the waist band digging into his stomach, as Blaine attempted to reach down farther. He felt all of the blood rush south as his erection grew hard against Blaine equally as hard counterpart. He gently rocked forward and his fingers ran through Blaine's hair pulling tight instinctively at the joint of electricity coursing through his veins. "_Fuck_ Blaine."

Blaine moaned loudly at the sensation in his scalp. There were few things that turned him on more than his hair being pulled and Kurt knew it. As Blaine rutted up, Kurt's fingers tightened their grip. "Kurt – too many, too many clothes." He choked out before pulling his hands out of Kurt's shorts and using them to pull his head down to his, sucking Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth.

Their tongues caressed passionately for several more intense minutes until Kurt hesitantly pulled back. "Mmm, baby, if you want me to take off my pants, you have to let me get up." Blaine whimpered but let loose his grip around Kurt's neck. Kurt quickly took off his shorts, making sure they stayed close by and giggled as he watched Blaine clamor to take off his own.

Blaine laid back against the pillows, the crisp breeze doing nothing to calm the fire running through his veins. He allowed his eyes to wonder up and down the phenomenal contours of Kurt's physique. They only light around them was being provided by the moon and it illuminated Kurt's dancers build. Just as the waves in the background seemed to twinkle with the reflection of the moon, as did his eyes. Blaine thought that it was impossible to have ever loved or ever love Kurt more than he did in that moment. Above him kneeled an angel, a gift from whatever higher power they may be, to complete his life.

Still speechless, Blaine reached up to cup one of Kurt's cheeks with his right hand. Kurt leaned into the gentle caress and covered Blaine's hand with his own. The intense connection between the two was not lost between either of them. The couple lost each other in their gazes as Kurt slowly began to lean his body over Blaine's.

Kurt kissed the tip of his index finger and pressed it to the dip in Blaine's sternum ere tantalizingly slowly dragging it down his body, just the hint of his nail gliding along the damp skin. Blaine shuddered as the finger ran down the sagittal pattern of hair leading to the patch of coarser, well maintained hair at the base. "_Damn. Baby – please._"

Kurt looked up a smiled with a sly glimmer in his eyes. He wrapped his hand around the base of Blaine's erection and squeezed tenderly. "Please _what_ Blaine?" He teasingly stroked up and down Blaine's cock loose handedly causing Blaine to dig his nails into his shoulders in anticipation.

"Anything. Just – just anything….. _more_!" Kurt giggled at Blaine's eloquence. Neither man was particularly talkative in bed, but when they did there was never a coherent thought between them. Kurt leaned over the slightly shorter man and pressed a tender kiss to his lips as his hand wrapped a little tighter.

Kurt swallowed a moan that escaped Blaine lips before continuing his kisses down his pulse point and along the trail his fingers ran a few minutes prior. When he reached the patch of hair that some people, so lewdly, called a happy trail he deferred off course.

Blaine half complained in whimpers and moans as he kissed down the tender skin along his inner thigh and up the other. His nose brushed against Blaine's shaft and he felt it bounce against the touched. He placed a small kiss at the base and stiffened his tongue to glide up to the tip, licking through the slit, gathering the precum that had begun to pool.

Kurt moaned at the taste as he felt Blaine breathe deeply under him. In the ten years the two spent together, they had experimented with many sexual things, but this: the feeling of Blaine's cock hot and heavy against his tongue, the sometimes uncomfortable stretch of his jaw, the slightly salty and bitter taste, the pressure as his cock slid down the back of his throat; was his favorite. He loved the fact that he could make Blaine fall apart with a flick of the tongue, the hollowing of his cheeks and the pull of the suction.

Kurt took a deep breath before sinking his mouth completely over the shaft, taking him entirely until his nose nuzzled his coarse hair. Blaine was so lost in the sensations of Kurt's hot, wet mouth gliding up and down, the feeling of his cock slipping to the back of this throat to notice Kurt reach over and pull something from the shorts that he thought to be haphazardly strewn to the side.

In and out, in and out, the steady suction sent Blaine into his own alternate universe. Complete daze of euphoria. Kurt knew that Blaine tended to get lost in his pleasure, so he took the time while he was distracted to lube up his fingers in preparation for what was about to come.

Kurt used his non lubricated hand to cup Blaine's balls and stroke at the sensitive skin of his perineum, causing Blaine to spread lift his knees and spread his legs by instinct. Kurt smiled and hummed around Blaine's cock, the vibrations bounced off every nerve in Blaine's body.

"Oh my _God,_ Kurt." Kurt used Blaine's moan as motivation to continue, switching hands to teasingly draw circles around Blaine's entrance. Blaine thrust in to Kurt's mouth from the sensation and fuck if Kurt could get any harder than he was in that moment. He wanted Blaine and he wanted him now, no more teasing.

He quickly pushed past the rings of muscle with his middle finger thrusting in and out as he pulled off of Blaine's dick and just flicked his tongue around the head, playfully sucking on it. Blaine was babbling incoherently so Kurt pulled off of his dick completely and brought himself up to Blaine to kiss him properly.

Blaine leaned up to kiss Kurt, tasting himself mixed in with Kurt. As soon as their mouths met and tongues began to dance Kurt quickly added another finger to the one pulsing in and out of Blaine's body. He concentrated on kissing Blaine, feeling Blaine's nails grab into different parts of his bath, the writhe below him and his fucked and scissored his fingers in side of Blaine.

By the time Kurt had three fingers in Blaine easily Blaine was begging. "Please Kurt, please, I need you now."

"Okay." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ears as he removed his fingers, Blaine gasping at the loss. Kurt kissed down his chest, stopped momentarily to flick his tongue over each of Blaine's nipples.

"Holy shit." He exclaimed as the cool night breeze danced off of his moist nipples. Kurt reached over to retrieve the bottle and coat his aching, neglected cock with the cold fluid before tossing it to the side and leaning over his husband once more.

"How do you want it?" Kurt spoke softly into the wind, Blaine coming to from his blissed state, brain attempting to work again.

"Like – like this. I want to see you, to kiss you." Kurt smiled. As much as they both loved to try new positions – they have almost made their way through the gay Kama Sutra – they both love it the most when they just make love to each other. The connection, the spirit, the heart.

"Okay." Kurt kissed Blaine before knelling before Blaine, lifting his pelvis up so it rested on his thighs. He ran his hand over his cock once more, to make sure it was still lubed enough before lifting Blaine again and aligning his cock with Blaine's entrance.

"I'm ready – now." Blaine demanded, body begging for release. Kurt nodded and began to push in. He didn't stop or pause until he was fully sheathed. This position, a slightly altered missionary, allowed for a deeper penetration, and Kurt's full control. He paused for a minute, waiting for the tense look on Blaine's face to ease before pulling out to just the head and slamming back into him.

Blaine yelped and the sudden pressure and wrapped his legs tight around Kurt's torso, locking them together, not wanting him to go anywhere.

Kurt loved the feel of the drag of Blaine's nails over his skin, the pressure of his fingers digging deep into his muscles as he thrust in and out, picking up speed as he went. After a few minutes Kurt lifted Blaine to readjust his position, and in doing so, hit Blaine's prostate dead on, causing the younger man to shout.

"Kurt!" He yelled into the night sky, Kurt throwing himself down to cover Blaine's mouth with his own. The angle from this, stroked Blaine in such a different and new way, causing his body to involuntarily shake.

"Ssssh, baby. We still are outside."

"I know, but –" Kurt slammed back into his body with enough force to knock the wind out of him slightly. " – _fuck_ – you, I, just, fuck."

Kurt just kissed Blaine's swollen lips and passion and lust. "Just shhh baby, and let me take care of you." Blaine could do nothing more than nod as the rhythmic pounding of Kurt in and out of him caused a fire to burn throughout his entire body. He had never been more grateful for the sea breeze blowing over their sweaty bodies, keeping their temperature at an acceptable level, for he was sure that he was going to combust.

Blaine yearned for released and reached for his cock only to have Kurt slap his hand away. "No baby, you are going to come like this – no hands." Blaine wanted to cry, his breath shuddered as Kurt realigned himself again, picking up momentum, but still steady in his pace. Blaine knew that Kurt was not going to come soon, and he didn't know if he wanted to be grateful or cry. Blaine could feel Kurt in every fiber, every nerve, every cell in his being. It was like Kurt was a part of him. Their heartbeats blended into one, their souls dancing to the song of love.

Kurt took Blaine's legs into his hands and upwrapped them from his body, still pumping to the beat of their hearts. He rested them upon his shoulders and held his hips tightly before pulling in and out slowly for a minute.

Blaine was sure he was going to die. It would be the most glorious and perfect of all deaths and completely worth it. But, he was going to die none the less. Kurt knew how to work his entire entity to the edge and back. It is just something that comes with time and the connections that two halves of the same soul share. Tears trickled out of the corner of his eyes as Kurt sped up his thrusts.

Kurt looked down at his husband, and leaned forward to kiss the tears from the fine creases in the corners of his eyes. The depth that Kurt reached to do that did not go unnoticed on Blaine's part and it was like all oxygen had been pulled away from this earth. A familiar fire began to boil just below his stomach and he begged for Kurt to go harder, faster.

To this, of course, Kurt obliged. Kurt was nearing his own climax and getting needy for his own release. Kurt looked down at Blaine's face, slick with sweat, contorted with pleasure. "Baby, look at me." He spoke so softly that Blaine almost missed it over the pounding of the blood through his veins.

Blaine opened his eyes and connected with Kurt's ocean colored eyes. It was as if his irises were the ocean, calling his name, bringing him home, filling him with peace. It was because of his eyes that made them find their home in this section of paradise.

"Blaine, I love you so much."

"I love you too." And that was all it took for Blaine to spasm around Kurt's cock, cries of pleasure getting lost in the echoes of the waves crashing around them.

Seeing Blaine's come streak across his flawless skin, the tight heat of his orgasm constricting his cock was all it took for Kurt to come keep inside of Blaine. Kurt dropped Blaine's legs back to where the originally were around his waist and slowly moved back a little, to allow Blaine's ass to rest more on the blanket's giving his back a rest.

Not ready to pull out he kissed along the trail of come covering Blaine's chest. He licked up what he could, tenderly thrusting in and out of his oversensitive hole, now lubricated with his own come. What he couldn't reach with his mouth he ran a shaky finger through and gathered a good amount onto the tip of his finger before licking it off.

As the taste was absorbed by the taste buds he could feel himself getting hard again inside of Blaine. "Oh God Kurt, you feel so fucking good. I want – I want you to fuck me again."

"But baby, I never stopped." He said as he lazily continued fucking into Blaine's hole, Kurt's come sliding out just a little bit every time. Kurt leaned over to kiss Blaine as Blaine's hand reached down behind Kurt. Blaine ran his finger around his sore, sensitive rim and Kurt's balls as Kurt picked up the pace and gasped into his mouth.

He used his other fingers to spread his come around his fingers before reaching down the stroking Kurt's entrance. Kurt fucked into him hard at the unexpected sensation and impaled himself of Blaine's come slick finger when he pulled back out.

"Oh my God, fuck Blaine." Kurt cried out slowing his thrust to a stop and reaching for the discarded lube.

Kurt slowly pulled out of Blaine and almost came again just at the sight that met him. He wanted to go and clean the mess they made himself, but Blaine pulled him back. "No I want you up here."

Kurt absently nodded as he laid down at Blaine's side laying his leg over Blaine's stomach. He thrust the lube into his hands, his eyes begging him to continue.

The two kissed passionately as Blaine quickly worked Kurt open, moans and cries, begging for more. Kurt rose above Blaine, straddling him quickly. "Baby, I wan –"

"Ssh, I want to ride you, I love nothing more than pleasing you."

"But, you're not ready yet." He objected as Kurt slicked up his penis, lining it up with his own hole.

"I don't care." He replied kissing him before he could object again.

Kurt sat up and impaled himself on Blaine's cock in one fluid motion. There was no hope at all of the two being quiet at that. Blaine turned his head to the side, to try and muffle his scream in the pillow and Kurt threw his body down and bit on Blaine's clavicle.

After a moment to adjust to the sudden intrusion, Kurt began to bounce eagerly on Blaine's cock. It seemed that every single thrust hit his prostate in just the right spot.

As the minutes passed Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes rolled into the back of his head, he could feel his body tensing below him. God Kurt loved watching Blaine fall apart like this. Fingers gripped deeply into his hips and he felt Blaine pounding up into him. He must have gotten so lost in the perfection of the moment that he stopped moving for a moment.

"Fuck Blaine, I'm not going to last much longer." He cried out, regaining his rhythm and meeting Blaine thrust for thrust.

"Neither am I. Come here." Kurt leaned over Blaine allowing Blaine's arms to wrap around his neck locking there, kissing him fervently. His ass bounced up and down a few more times until he felt the familiar heat and sensation of Blaine coming.

"Please Blaine, please don't stop I'm so close." Kurt begged into his mouth.

Blaine paused for a moment as he came down and quickly flipped Kurt onto his back and began fucking him hard and fast. The fluids added extra lubrication and the slide in and out was slick and smooth. There was no way Blaine would be able to do this much longer, his cock already beginning to soften.

He wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock and pumped in time with his thrusts. It took a matter of seconds before Kurt was coming into his hand and onto his stomach.

Blaine worked Kurt through his second – and probably last – orgasm of the night before slowly sliding out and lying down next to his beautiful husband. It took several minutes for them to both fully calm down, and their breaths to return to normal.

Blaine laid his head on Kurt's chest and looked up at his face. "Jesus Christ Kurt, I think that was the best sex we've ever had."

"Correction Blaine. That was most _definitely_ the best sex we have ever had."

The laid there in each other's arms just looking at the moon over the ocean, it's reflection in the crashing waves. "Hey babe?"

"Yea Blaine?"

"Let's go swimming."

_Oh, he's serious_. "What? Now?"

"Yes, now. I want to hold you as the waves crash against us even if just for a minute. I never want this perfect night to end." He replied as he jumped to his feet. Kurt, slowly, got up and rolled his eyes at his husband.

"Okay just for a moment, I need to cool down before I explode anyway."

"Excuses, excuses. You know you want to go come on." He grabbed his hand and added with a whisper, "_I know a short cut_." Kurt couldn't help but to smile at the last comment, remembering the moment his life changed forever.

Blaine pulled him along in a jog down to the water and waded in to their chests. "Come here baby, wrap your legs around me, I know you're tired, let me hold you." Kurt did as he was told and rested his head in the crook of Blaine's shoulder.

The two just stood there, jostled by the waves, allowing the warm ocean water to bring their ambient body temperature down to normal. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and held him tighter to his body. "I love you more than life, more than everything Kurt."

"I love you even more than that." He replied sleepily.

"To infinity and beyond." Blaine replied with a grin.

"Ass." Kurt laughed and tightened his grip around Blaine's body.

It was the perfect end to the perfect night. Two souls became one, two hearts became whole.


End file.
